Lucky Shot
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: "'Look boys, I could care less that your underage in a bar right now. There's been a shooting, and I wanna know what you saw." "Who was shot?" "Ponyboy Curtis. Do you know him?" "Yeah," Soda gulped, his world spinning black. "I know him."' When Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and Pony all go out to Bucks, it ends in the youngest member getting shot. Who will pay the price? Why was Pony shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cop's Interrogation, and Darry's Questions For Two-Bit and Steve**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( Sad. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Prologue: (9:27 p.m., August 15)**

 **Third Person POV**

"Look, boys, I could care less that your underage in a bar right now. There's been a shooting, and I wanna know what you saw." Another cop approached them, looking just as stern as the first.

"Who was shot?" Sodapop wondered. Ponyboy hadn't come back from his smoke yet. _Did he see who shot the guy_?

"Ponyboy Curtis. Do you know him?" The cop seemed eager to learn what Soda knew. Oh, all the things he knew. He changed the boy's diaper for Christ's sake!

"Yeah," Soda gulped, his world spinning black around him. "I know him." Steve placed a steadying hand on Soda's shoulder, but once Steve removed it Soda had to grab his arm again for support.

"Ponyboy," he moaned before his world turned black and his knees buckled beneath him.

 **(Earlier that day; 4:48 p.m.)**

"Hey, Darry. How 'bout we take the kid out for a drink at Bucks, huh?" Two-Bit suggested, wrapping his arm around Pony playfully. Darry glared at him, shooting a hard glance at Ponyboy too.

"If he comes home drunk I'm skinnin' the both of ya," Darry warned.

"Yes, Sir!" Two-Bit shouted, whooping.

"Hey, Pony, we got permission from the warden," Two-Bit dodged Darry's swing and grabbed Pony's arm, dragging him out the screen door and laughing, holding his side.

"Get out of here, you idiots," Darry joked, smacking Soda on the back of the head playfully as him and Steve ran after the first two out of the screen door.

 **(12:18 a.m. August 16, 1967)**

"Two-Bit! How the heck could you let this happen?" Darry screamed. It took all of Steve and Soda's strength combined to hold him back from pounding Two-Bit's face in.

"He wanted to get some fresh air, it was loud in there and he was gettin' a headache so he went out for a smoke! I don't know," Two-Bot started to sob. "I just don't know... what... would happen..."

"Come on, Darry. Let's just get to the hospital," Soda tried to convince his older brother. Darry's body sagged and he gave in, heading out the old screen door, listening to it slam as he made contact with the front steps. Two-Bit, tears still falling, stayed frozen inside the house.

Darry sighed heavily and stick his head back into the house. "Hey, Two, come on. Ponyboy's waiting for you."

Two-Bit's grey eyes made contact with Darry's clear blue eyes and they both walked quickly back to the truck with one person on their minds:

 _Ponyboy._

 **A/N: Continue? Yes? No?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic: Lucky Shot Ch 2, Outsiders | FanFiction

 **Chapter 2: "Baby May"**

 **Lucky Shot**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Cynthia May's POV (April 28th, 1964)**

"Hey, Baby May, mom wants to know if your feeling up to dinner," my brother, Michael, stepped into my room and asked me. I would how scowled at him fit calling me "baby may" but I didn't really have the energy. Marybeth, my littlest sister who was always full of energy, was dangling on his back. I set my book down and nodded weakly.

"I'll just sit in with you guys," I responded hoarsely. I followed them out of my room and down the hall to the dining room.

Once I sat down at the table, my mom set down the plates for the rest of my family.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, sweetheart?" My mom asked. The smell of meatloaf made me want to vomit. I close my eyes as my head throbbed. I tried to rub my temples without my mom noticing.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you though. I'm going to go get done water," I stood up shakily and got out a glass from the cabinet. My vision began to swirl and the kitchen counter tipped sideways.

The last thing I saw before everything went totally black and silent was my mom's panicked, scared face.

"Cynthia May!" My mother shrieked in a frightened tone.

My world turn black, and then I never saw anything ever again.

 **Sodapop's POV (Back to present)**

My knee bounced up and down in a quick, panicked rhythm.

"Are you here for the cancer support group meeting, too?" A girl with no hair and pale blue eyes asked me. I looked around and finally realized that most of the people around me, even the young girls, had short hair or were bald. I dropped my eyes to keep from staring at them.

"Um..." I looked at Darry, but his was in his own worried world, separate from the real one. "My brother was shot. I'm looking for the PICU."

She didn't look at me with pity. Her dull eyes sparkled with understanding behind her sunglasses.

"Down the hall and to the right. There's an elevator there that will take you straight to floor seven," she advised me. Her mom, I'm guessing, came up behind her and out her hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, Cynthia May, it's almost staring. Are you bothering this poor boy?" She chastised. Cynthia May groaned.

"Mom," she complained. I smiled as her mom dragged her off. Cynthia May turned around and rushed to my side real quick.

"This may sound inappropriate, but here," she placed a crinkled up piece of paper on my lap. I hadn't even noticed her writing something down earlier. "You look like you guys could use a friend who understood."

It's only then that I realized that she had a cane in her hand. She went on tapping down the hallway.

I smiled and took the sheet of paper, restating the directions to Darry once I received his full attention.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One Lucky Son Of A Gun**

 **ucky Shot**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, and appreciated, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Sodapop's POV (August 16, 1967; 12:02 a.m.)**

When Doctor Raymond called out Ponyboy's name, I could barely contain my nervousness. We couldn't lose Ponyboy too. Not after everything we'd already lost. My hands shook in anticipation of the possibly horrific news.

I tried to focus on the doctor's words, but the tapping of my foot seemed louder than the words he was speaking. I strained to focus on him.

"Deep shoulder wound...heavy blood loss...possible physical therapy needed...severe damage to..." Were the only important words that I caught. And then, to my surprise, I heard him chuckle. That snapped my attention back to him.

"Your brother sure is one lucky son of a gun. That bullet coulda easily killed him or we could had to amputate his shoulder."

Lucky? Not really. After everything he's been through, he should be dead. He was unlucky, always getting himself into trouble that sometimes he couldn't seem to get himself out of, but I guess that he sure was lucky enough to still be living.

"You can see him now. He's in room 317. He's pretty jacked up on morphing right now, he might not be making any sense," Doctor Raymond advised us.

Shoot. I'd talk about unicorns and candy as long as he was going to live.

 **OoOoOoO (4:37 a.m.)**

"Hey, Pone," Darry greeted softly, stepping cautiously into the sterile, all-white hospital room.

Ponyboy moaned and stirred, but his eyes remained closed. I sat on the chair next to his bed and grabbed onto his clammy hand and squeezed tightly.

"Come on, buddy, come back. Your going to be alright. Just open your eyes," I encouraged him.

Slowly, but surely, he blinked open those green orbs that I had been dying to see.

"Mmm... Sh'da?" He slurred, still half-asleep.

The doctor wasn't kidding when he said that Ponyboy was tripping.

"Yeah, Pone, it's Soda an' Darry," I informed him gently, pushing his bangs back off of his sweaty forehead.

I'll always be there for you, I thought. Always.

 **OoOoOoO (August 18, 1967; 6:23 p.m.)**

"How are we going to afford this, Darry?" I asked, my voice breaking through the hushed silence of Ponyboy's hospital room.

"Sodapop, let me worry about the bills, alright, little buddy? We are gonna be just fine," Darry assured me.

 _Yeah._ Being " _just fine_ ,"really means that your gonna break your back working too many hours while I sneak an extra hour or two without being noticed. And it'll probably involve you almost bashing Steve and Two-Bit's heads in for sneaking a few bills into your wallet.

Pony's been stocking shelves for a few months now over at the Ace Hardware. With a busted up shoulder and possibly physical therapy, he ain't gonna be doing much stocking any time soon.

"Whatever you say, Darry," I finally agreed, blowing out a heavy sigh.

 **A/N: Please check out chapter 2, I changed a few things. Thanks my little greasers.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hospitals and Diagnostics**

 **Lucky Shot**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Cynthia May's POV**

The last time I had been in a hospital was when I was five and Michael was seven, almost eight years old. We had decided that it would have been a great idea to climb the tree in our backyard.

Bad idea. The third branch that I put my weight upon broke. I screamed as I fell and heard the sickening crack of my ankle bone being broken. I started screaming my head off even louder then. Michael, being the overprotective brother he was, even at such a young age, picked me up and rushed me into the house to mom, who drove me to the hospital.

I slowly pried open my heavy eyes. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry and dark. I tried to blink and clear up my vision, but my eyesight remained to be black.

"Mom? Mom! I can't see anything," my voice was quick and high with panic. My mom put her hand on my arm.

"You hit your head, May."

"Is it gonna come back?" I asked. **_Please, please just say yes. Please say it's just temporary_. _Please_..**

I didn't get the answer I was looking for.

"The doctors don't think so," Mom informed me gently. I began to sob.

"No... Please no," I begged helplessly.

 **Sodapop's POV (August 19, 1967; 2:08 p.m.)**

I glanced at the clock. Only three more hours to go.

"Soda, man, what's wrong with you?" Steve demanded, seemingly annoyed by my lack of interest today. I shot him a glare.

'Really, Steve? Your gonna be like that' my eyes read.

He weighed the options for at least a good five minutes. Then, he gave in. "I'll drive you to the hospital again tonight, alright?" Steve asked me, sounding like he was trying to make up for me being mad at him. If only he knew; he was just being Steve, my best buddy. "Will that help you feel a little bit better?"

If only he knew how wrong he was.

That night when we reacted the hospital, Ponyboy's room was surrounded by nurses and doctors going in and out quickly, faces urgent and intense.

I couldn't get their attention. My knees felt weak.

Finally, after an agonizing, panicking wait, one of the doctors explained in a heavy drawl, "Mr. Curtis has a high fever. He's seem to have developed an infection. He ain't lookin' to good, boys."

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One Month Later; Visions and Vandermeers**

 **Lucky Shot**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Ponyboy's POV (One Month Later)**

Even to this day, nobody knows how I survived. After the infection spread, I should have died in the hospital.

But, in my coma, I heard a voice and saw a young girl. When I described her, Sodapop said that it sounded like this blind girl he had met in the waiting room. He even got her number, but he couldn't find it later when he looked. Secretly, though, I think we both know who she was and why he couldn't find that phone number.

After I finished telling him that story, he checked the front desk and asked for a Cynthia Vandermeer. Sodapop turned as white as a sheet at the front desk lady's response; Cynthia had died the night I got the infection. It sent shivers of guilt up my spine.

The next week I got to go back to school, except for gym class. I was gonna miss the entire track season, but like Sodapop kept telling me, their was always next year.

As I thought about the night at the hospital, a tear slipped down my cheek. I felt calm, and heeled.

Faintly, a simple reminder of a life-changing encounter, out of respect, I laid down a rose on Cynthia May Vandermeer's grave. To the girl I never got to meet, but impacted my life forever. She never got to do so much.

"I love you too, mom," I whispered.

 **A/N: This was the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope that this concluding chapter wasn't too confusing.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee xXx**


End file.
